In order to transport pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory, wheeled tugger carts are often used. These tugger carts allow an individual to deliver the pallets, containers and materials to the desired workstation in the factory. It can be appreciated that when transporting containers or the like to various locales throughout a factory, these containers must often be unloaded or removed from the tugger cart in order to allow access to the user to the desired container to be delivered at the workstation. However, there may be insufficient space at the desired workstation to temporarily place the container(s) removed from the tugger cart. Hence, it is highly desirable to provide a tugger cart with a temporary storage capability for supporting containers intended to be transported on the tugger cart.
It can be further appreciated that the pallets, containers or materials transported on the tugger carts must often be reorientated when delivered to a desired workstation. For example, a pallet may have to be reorientated at the workstation in order to allow for access to the pallet by a forklift. Alternatively, a container delivered to a desired workstation may require the container to be orientated in a certain manner to allow access to the interior thereof. When the pallets, containers or materials transported on a tugger cart are of significant size and/or weight, it may be difficult for a user to reorientate the pallet, container or material delivered to the workstation. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a tugger cart which allows for a user to more easily orientate the pallets, containers, or materials transported thereon.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a tugger cart for transporting pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a tugger cart for transporting pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory that allows for a user to reorientate the pallets, containers and materials supported thereon.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a tugger cart for transporting pallets, containers, and materials throughout a factory that provides a secondary support structure for temporarily supporting a portion of the containers and/or materials transported by the tugger cart.
In accordance with the present invention, a tugger cart is provided for transporting a load. The tugger cart includes a support frame and a bed having a center. The bed is rotatably mounted to the support frame and is rotatable about a bed axis perpendicular to the bed and extends through the center of the bed. A wheel assembly is operatively connected to the support frame for supporting the support frame above a support surface.
The tugger cart also includes a handle assembly slidably connected to the support frame. The handle assembly is movable between a first retracted position and a second extended position. The handle and the assembly includes a generally horizontal leg having a first end slidably connected to the support frame and an opposite second end. A lower arm projects from the leg and an upper arm is pivotably connected to the lower arm. The upper arm is pivotable between an extended position wherein the upper arm is generally co-planar to the lower arm in the retracted position. A locking structure is operatively connected to the support frame for locking the leg of the handle assembly in a user desired position.
The handle assembly further includes a load support member extending from the lower arm and a bracing arm extending between the leg and the load support member. The load support member includes a load support arm extending upwardly from the lower arm of the handle assembly and a retaining plate extending vertically from a terminal end of the load support arm.
A bed locking structure is provided for locking the bed in a selected position on the support frame. The bed locking structure includes a retractable pin operatively connected to the locked support frame. The pin is movable along a vertical pin axis between an extended position and a retracted position. The pin axis is a predetermined radial distance from the bed axis. A locking plate is connected to the bed and has an aperture therethrough for receiving the retractable pin.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a tugger cart is provided for transporting a load. The tugger cart includes a support frame having an end and a bed received in the support frame. A wheel assembly is operatively connected to the support frame for supporting the support frame above the supporting surface. The handle assembly is slidably connected to the support frame adjacent the end thereof. The handle assembly is movable toward and away from the end of the support frame to a plurality of user selected positions.
The handle assembly includes a generally horizontal leg having a first end slidably connected to the support frame and an opposite, second end. A lower arm projects from the leg and an upper arm is pivotably connected to the lower arm. The upper arm is pivotable between an extended position wherein the upper arm is generally co-planar with the lower arm and a retracted position. A locking structure is provided for locking the leg of the handle assembly in one of the user selected positions.
The handle assembly also includes a load support member extending from the lower arm. A bracing element extends between the leg and the load support member. The load support member includes a load supporting arm extending upwardly from the lower arm of the handle assembly and a retaining leg extending vertically from the terminal end of the load support arm.
It is contemplated for the bed to have a center and to lie in a generally horizontal plane. The bed is rotatable on the support frame about a vertical bed axis that extends through the center of the bed. A bed locking structure is provided for locking the bed at a selected position on the support frame. The bed locking structure includes a retractable pin operatively connected to the support frame. The pin is movable along a vertical pin axis between the extended position and a retracted position. The pin axis is a predetermined radial distance from the bed axis. A locking plate is connected to the bed and has a bed aperture therethrough. The bed aperture has a center being a predetermined radial distance from the bed axis. The locking plate includes a horizontal base having first and second opposite sides. A pair of ramp plates diverge from opposite sides of the base and interconnect the base to the lower surface of the bed.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a tugger cart is provided for transporting a load. The tugger cart includes a support frame having an end. A bed, having a center, is rotatably mounted to the support frame. The bed is rotatable about a bed axis perpendicular to the bed and extending through the center of the bed. A retractable pin is operatively connected to the support frame. The pin is movable along a vertical pin axis between an extended position and a retracted position. The pin axis is a predetermined radial distance from the bed axis. A locking plate is connected to the bed and has an aperture therethrough for receiving the pin in the extended position so as to maintain the bed in a predetermined position on the support frame. The aperture has a center being the predetermined radial distance from the bed axis.
The tugger cart may also include a handle assembly slidably connected to the support frame adjacent the end thereof. The handle assembly is movable toward and away from the ends of the support frame to a plurality of user selectable positions. The handle assembly includes a generally horizontal leg having a first end slidably connected to the support frame and an opposite second end. A lower arm projects from the leg and an upper arm is pivotably connected to the lower arm. The upper arm is pivotable between an extended position wherein the upper arm is generally co-planar with the lower arm in the retracted position. A locking structure is operatively connected to the support frame for locking the leg of the handle assembly in one of the user selected positions.
The handle assembly further includes a load support member extending from the lower arm. A bracing element extends between the leg and the load support member. The load support member includes a load support arm extending upwardly from the lower arm of the handle and a retaining plate extending vertically from a terminal end of the load support arm.
It is contemplated for the locking plate of the tugger cart to include a base having first and second opposite sides. A pair of ramp plates diverge from opposite sides of the base and interconnect the base of the locking plate to the lower surface of the bed.